Kyousou Requiem
by Tamires Vargas
Summary: A dor possuía um sabor único para Hisoka. Distinguia-se entre a sofrida e a infligida. Deliciava-o de ambas as formas. Tinha preferência que suas vítimas lhe dessem um pouco antes de receber a onda que ele guardava para elas. Era como música, como arte, como um vício que lhe concedia o prazer que nenhuma outra coisa era capaz.


Capítulo único - Ciclo contínuo

Hisoka não tinha lembrança de quando começou a ser tomado pelo vício, porém se o tivesse faria questão de esquecer. Para ele o passado não importava, tudo durava exatamente o necessário, e o tempo precisava ser desfrutado ao máximo. Qualquer coisa que impedisse isso deveria ser descartada. A convicção era antiga, formada numa época tão distante quanto enterrada, muito antes do mágico se anunciar desta forma.

A primeira morte veio cedo, consequência da luta pela sobrevivência, mas o gosto que deixou definiu a vida de Hisoka para sempre. A adrenalina do combate continuou correndo em suas veias mesmo depois que o sangue de seu algoz secou em suas mãos, e o alívio por ter escapado se converteu numa gota de satisfação. Não precisava temer a morte. Poderia encontrá-la na próxima esquina e dançar ao som de sua valsa, ainda assim seria capaz de declinar do convite para um momento mais íntimo.

A solidão não o incomodava. Esqueceu rápido das companhias que um dia teve. Era livre sem elas. Laços eram amarras, e prisões, pequenas demais para seu espírito. Precisava de todo espaço possível para desfilar seu caminho. Descartaria ou arrastaria para ele quem desejasse.

Dissimulava quando lhe convinha. O sorriso lhe ajudava a seduzir coelhinhos inocentes, a voz imitava bem o melindre, e o rosto conseguia exprimir uma máscara perfeita de amabilidade. Puro talento acrescido do encanto próprio da idade, o ar pueril ainda agarrado ao corpo que se moldava como homem. Contudo, o sangue das vítimas reclamou sua parte e, com o passar dos anos, a imagem de gentileza foi cortada pelas rachaduras da hipocrisia até se tornar o reflexo do desvario.

Do circo retirou sua alcunha. Mágica surpreendia, enganava, subvertia, atraía olhares, admiração, desconcertava e intrigava. Era mostrar sem revelar, encenar uma mentira perfeita, ser aclamado pela capacidade de ludibriar. Aquilo se encaixou a Hisoka como se fosse um pedaço perdido dele, e o mágico nasceu no picadeiro de sua mente.

Seus olhos afiados rastreavam os melhores espécimes, pareciam feitos para pousar sobre os lutadores mais habilidosos e reconhecer os indivíduos que floresceriam em adversários formidáveis. Tinham uma intensidade que sufocava e faziam tremer os escolhidos como se lhes dissesse que a morte estava próxima. Brilhavam feito ouro líquido, derramando-se na visão de uma fruta recém descoberta, fixavam-se sorvendo a imagem dela para um quarto de sua memória, agitavam-se acompanhando o calor que subia pelo corpo atrelado ao arrepio do êxtase pressentido. Abrandavam-se na convicção do prazer.

Jamais os controlou, da mesma forma que em nenhum momento se retraiu quanto a externar o que sentia. Demonstrar era um presente antecipado a sua presa, uma forma de fazê-la saber o quão ansiada ela era, e a sexualidade impressa nele, um reflexo da ebulição de suas emoções. Quando estimulado, o interior de Hisoka se tornava o espelho do caos. Naquela noite, era um enorme vazio sugando tudo ao seu redor.

Ele desfilou pelas ruas curtas, passos leves, pressão nos calcanhares, marcando um ritmo com o salto, prorrogando o encontro com um dos seus brinquedos. Alimentava a expectativa com os segundos perdidos, experimentava antes mesmo de provar. Ao dobrar a esquina, vislumbrou os contornos de uma sombra. Sentiu o desprezo lhe alcançar, notou o fio de tensão que se enroscava nele e respirou um suave aroma de medo.

— Que bela surpresa encontrá-lo aqui! — cumprimentou com um sorriso nos lábios e os lambeu ao ver o outro se posicionar para a batalha. — Curioso, eu estava procurando diversão.

Sacou o baralho pedindo que o homem escolhesse uma carta, fingiu frustração ao ter seu pedido negado e, ignorando a vontade dele de participar da performance, elegeu uma que o representasse. Mostrou-a guardando segredo de si e anunciou que ela seria a última coisa que ele veria.

O homem partiu para o ataque com os olhos brilhando de ódio, sofria a perseguição de Hisoka há algum tempo, temia e se enfurecia por ter sido escolhido como alvo. Ouvira rumores sobre o mágico e um dos mais brandos dizia que as pessoas desapareciam nas mãos dele.

Hisoka recebeu de peito aberto cantarolando uma melodia. A dor branda amornou seus músculos e os agitou por mais. Esperou, o desejo arranhando seu ser com as garras da aflição. Abriu-se, uma nova dose trouxe mais do que ele queria. Pele cortada, sangue pingando, maquiagem borrada. Inalou o ferro, reconheceu o cheiro, apenas o seu compunha aquela brisa de gotículas vermelhas. Provou-o. Fitou a fruta, pálida criatura sem cor. Que miséria seria continuar nívea e imaculada! Imensurável o desperdício de cruzar a vida sem se deixar tingir de carmesim. Afastou-se. A expressão entorpecida, a visão viciada. Havia luz nos seus olhos e nos traços do adversário, o frescor da madurez reluzindo num convite à saciedade. A imagem do homem estilhaçada em cacos de uma iguaria irresistível.

Cortou-lhe a orelha. Assistiu o sangue deslizar feito água livre da nascente. Admirou a cor. Sentiu-se inundar por calor conforme o líquido se espalhava pela roupa dele. Suspirou ao ouvir o grito. Um braço cortado e um jorro vermelho, o desespero despontando na expressão incrédula. Tentou afastar as sensações, ir devagar, mas as pessoas não sabiam aproveitar os momentos. Desviou do ataque como num passo de dança, derrubou o adversário com graça, advertiu-o de sua pressa, pediu-lhe paciência. O que custava estender um pouco? Ainda havia tanto sangue para derramar.

Não foi ouvido. Quanto egoísmo cabia num indivíduo? Ele lhe daria a morte de todo o jeito por que se apressar? Irritou-se com a negativa. Talhou pares de linhas na pele maltratada, fincou diversas cartas, algumas tão fundo que apenas uma ponta se via. Debochou da decisão do homem. Alegrou-se com o olhar trêmulo, transbordante de medo até as entranhas. Sorriu largamente, a ideia que tivera lhe afogava na promessa de alcançar o ápice. Posicionou seus dedos nos cantos frágeis, encarou a pupila dilatada por um instante e carinhosamente a puxou para si. Um estalo precedeu o urro que ecoou pela ruela, e Hisoka se arrepiou com a força dele, fitando o vazio que cuspia a cor que adorava.

— Você fica bem de vermelho — murmurou com a voz rouca. — Lembra-se da carta?... — Girou-a nos dedos. — Era um rei de paus, certo? — questionou notando o suor se desprender da testa dele.

Rasgou a pálpebra, afundando a carta na cavidade ocular, suprimiu o nen para pressionar o nervo com delicadeza e usando a imagem do rei para bloquear as demais arrancou o globo num movimento. O último corte lhe deixou em dúvida, um grande final dependia do ato perfeito. Decidiu fazer jorrar o máximo com toda a força que aquele fluxo tinha. Abriu a garganta, um corte impecável de uma ponta a outra do pescoço. Uma golfada expeliu o sangue, a cabeça se desprendeu do corpo atingindo o chão, e Hisoka crispou os lábios.

— Não foi uma boa escolha.

Hisoka despertou de um sono vazio, estava entediado há semanas. Havia quebrado alguns brinquedos, outros ainda não tinham amadurecido, e o que lhe restou como distração foi se arriscar a encontrar bons oponentes na Torre Celestial. Faltavam quatro dias para chegar a Padokea e a expectativa para os andares superiores estourava feito bolhas em seu interior.

Tamborilou os dedos no próprio rosto, o enfado desenhado nele numa aquarela de irritação, olhando sem ver a paisagem abaixo. Notou o fim de um grande vale e o começo de um vilarejo, mas não se animou. Pressionou o polegar deslizando uma carta, virou-a, bufou com desinteresse. Por que a torre era tão longe? Apoiou o queixo no braço arranhando a nuca. Pelo menos não se morria de tédio. Por outro lado quando pisasse em seu destino precisaria extravasar toda a energia acumulada.

Sentiu o corpo enrijecer, uma presença poderosa cruzou seu espaço por um segundo como se o convidasse a segui-la. Levantou em direção a ela. Um vagalume brilhando na escuridão, uma lanterna pouco confiável, uma adorável armadilha. Encontrou uma silhueta coberta de longos cabelos loiros. Não viu a face, mas a estatura e estrutura física foram captadas de imediato. A sede de vingança emanada pelo outro adoçou sua saliva e as palavras dele lhe soaram como música. Lá estava alguém para lhe roubar o ócio oferecendo um bilhete para um parque de diversões.

— Sua proposta é irrecusável... — Pôs a mão direita no peito, curvando-se minimamente. — Agora, venha cumprir sua promessa.

Hisoka sorveu cada minuto que antecedeu o primeiro golpe e ao tê-lo cravou os olhos na presa. O desejo e insanidade que arderam neles fez o coração do homem falhar, porém era tarde para evitar a melodia que começara a tocar. Um osso quebrado, fratura exposta, vermelho no branco, dor verbalizada, riso abafado. Provocação, conversa fiada, soco no estômago, artéria aberta, um gemido assustador e a respiração pesada de um animal salivando por carne.

Hisoka piscou notando a bagunça que fizera. Havia tantos pedaços que não valia a pena contar. Precisava de um banho e de roupas novas. Era uma pena que o aquecedor do dirigível não conseguia deixar a água no ponto que gostava. Amanhã fariam uma parada numa cidade mediana, algum lugar dela deveria ter um bom alfaiate. Depois mais três dias de viagem e finalmente adversários fortes para desafiar. Com sorte surgiria um divertimento no caminho.


End file.
